


I Burned Your World Away

by yujacheong



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark, Episode: s02e07 Death Awaits, M/M, Revenge, Torture Devices, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Philip looks forward to torturing one of his Templar Knight prisoners.“Bring Landry du Lauzon to me!” Philip orders the guards.The Iron Maiden is exactly what Landry deserves, and from here on, her embrace will be the only love he knows.
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Philip IV of France
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	I Burned Your World Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



She’s been made to his exacting specifications, and King Philip IV of France is pleased by the results.

He circles her slowly, admiring her from every angle in the flickering torchlight. He brushes the tips of his fingers along her vertical surface as he goes, treating the metal like the silken skin of a lover. He’s decided to call her the Iron Maiden.

Philip grasps the wheel which commands her inner secrets, but he does not attempt to turn it. Not yet. The Iron Maiden is still a virgin, and she is meant for one man and one man alone.

Landry du Lauzon. Landry the Betrayer.

A maiden is meant take the man she loves into herself, and this Maiden too will soon take Landry into herself. A maiden is also meant to be penetrated by a man…but not _her_ , not Philip’s Iron Maiden. No, Philip’s Iron Maiden will be the only one doing the penetrating, with sharp iron spikes driven straight through unwilling, resistant flesh…and muscle… _and bone_ …

The image kindles a sweet, hot ache in Philip’s loins. He feels his cock rising in anticipation of the pleasures soon to come. It is true that once upon a time, long ago, he would have liked to have a driven a different manner of spike through Landry…

But not anymore. How naïve he’d been, to give his love so freely! Now he only wants revenge, and he will not stop until Landry and the rest of his loathsome Templar Order are ashes upon the ground. Ashes. Yes, ashes. They will suffer, and they will _burn_. So will everything else on this earth that they hold dear.

Philip seizes the Iron Maiden’s wheel once more, and this time he turns it as far as it will go. Used like this, she can pierce a man’s heart.

Like Philip’s own heart was pierced and broken.

“Bring Landry du Lauzon to me!” Philip orders the guards.

The Iron Maiden is exactly what Landry deserves, and from here on, her embrace will be the only love he knows.


End file.
